Pokemon K and Q
by Quintavius
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokemon, where the proffesors are bad at keeping kids safe and puns are EVERYWHERE. Join new trainers Quin and Kyla as the journey across the region of Kalos, where apparently Team rocket has set up shop! Yeah, we are going to die. A lot.


BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT

*click*

Quin turned off his alarm clock and slowly woke up. First pokemon, today was the day! He smiled. Firstpokemon, today was the day!

"Quin, are you awake? Breakfast is ready!" His mother shouted from downstairs. Quin's smile grew.

Waffles _and_ Pokémon? Man, good morning indeed! He dressed and sped downstairs to a steaming pile of the delicious food.

"And yes, the syrup is in the fridge."

"Thanks mom!" Quin said as he began wolfing down the waffles. As the last bites disappeared, he noticed his mom packing a backpack filled with clothing, his extra glasses, a was of maybe a hundred thousand Poké, and a package of ditto bars, his favorite candy.

Quin smiled.

"Thanks mom." His mother smiled as well.

"Not a problem honey."

They hugged and Quin shouldered the backpack.

"Bye Mom!" He Saida's he walked out the door.

**One long and uneventful walk to professor"s lab later...**

"Sycamore labs" Quin read off the sign. After a moment of hesitation, he opened the door and stepped inside.

**"GARRR-GARRCHOMP GAR!"**

Shouted the pokemon in the middle of the room as everyone evacuated the premises.

"Uhh, professor? Is this a bad time?" Quin asked loudly. After a second he appeared and dragged him into the elevator. After the door closed and they were on the second floor, Quin noticed a glass case with two pokeballs in it.

"Is one of those my Pichu?"Quin asked. The man nodded.

"Indeed, though I have to warn you, it has a hard time acting serious."

Quin stared.

"Aaaaand?"

The proffesor scratched his head.

"It can't really focus during battles." He added.

Quin looked away from the glowing computer screen.

"Huh?"

Prof. Sycamore shook his head.

"Never mind."

Quin looked back at the pokeball case again.

"Who's the other one for?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, another girl is coming in for her Pokémon. Kyla, I believe her name is." The proffesor answered.

"And I got Pichu, right?" Quin asked, looking at the one with a small lightning bolt on it.

"As requested, but we should probably wait for-"

**"GRAAAARCHOMP!" **Suddenly the elevator door busted open and the garchomp charged out. The proffesor dropped the pokeball case in shock and the two toppled out. Quin jumped forwards and grabbed them before they could get stepped on. This, of course, brought him face to face with the dragon type.

"Ummm... Hiya." Quin said.

**"GAAARCHOMP!"** it shouted.

This is why Quin ran away from the pokemon and down the stairs, thusly crashing into the girl walking up.

"Hey! Watch it!" She said .

"Sorry but I'm being chased by a low budget Godzilla. Would you be Kyla?" Quin asked.

Kyla grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Yes we should really run now." Quin took out the pokeballs.

"I grabbed these before they could get stepped on. Here, this ones yours."

KYLA RECIEVED TORCHIC!

"Thanks now we need to-"

-And Quin closed the doors, just before two sets of claws burst through it.

"Phew. OK, pichu, come on out!" He said as he threw his pokeball. A small red cheeked mouse popped out and landed on its head

The small creature stood up and pointed at the door.

"Pi pichu pi!" It said.

Quin look at the door, which shook on its hinges as the garchomp tried to get out.

"Couldn't we go get cake instead?" He asked his pokemon. The creature's eyes glazed over for a second, more than likely thinking about totally unhealthy yet delicious pastries before it shook its head and pointed back at the door.

"Pichu pi pi!" It said, louder. Quin sighed, and suddenly the door stopped shaking. Both stared at the door, then back at each other. Without a word, Pichu climbed onto his trainer's head as Quin opened the now very creaky door. After he stepped in, the door fell off its hinges to the floor. Pichu pointed at something on the floor.

It was a torchic, unconscious next to a sweater like the one Kyla had been wearing. Quin picked up both and put them in his backpack. Something fell onto his hand. He glanced up and saw a piece of the walk hanging down, a garchompholdingahuman shaped hole behind it.

Quin and his Pokemon glanced at each other again, then Quin grabbed the shrapnel and hauled himself up. Seconds later he jumped to the side as the Garchomp darted past, Kyla holding onto its back.

"AIIIIIIYIIIAAA!" She yelled.

Quin's pichu jumped up, cheeks buzzing.

"Pichu use discharge!" Shouted the new trainer. The Pokemon jumped up as the dragon charged by again and unleashed the equivalent of a nasty static shock.

DOES NOT AFFECT THE OFFENDING POKEMON!

But unfortunately it noticed. The Garchomp stopped and towered over the smaller Pokémon. On the plus side, Kyla quickly moved out of harm's way.

"Pi pichu pi..." Quin's Pokémon murmured.

*clonk*

"STUPID OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Kyla shouted. She had thrown a piece of shrapnel at the beast, and it turned towards her. It opened its mouth, hyper beam charging, and-

"MIEN FOOOO!" Shouted another Pokemon. It came from the lab and tackled the Garchomp, taking it to the ground.

IT'S A ONE HIT KO!

"Sorry Garchomp!" Said a voice back inside. The two trainers looked at the hole and saw professor Sycamore there smiling. Quin was not.

"What the hell man!? We we almost died! Multiple times!" His Pokemon jumped up.

"Pi pi pichu pi pichu!"

Quin stared at the electrical rodent.

"And you apparently forgot to tell me my Pokemon has swearing issues." He said.

Kyla sighed.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can I have my stuff back?" She asked.

Quin handed her stuff back, but noticed a logo on her t shirt.

An R? Wonder what it stands for. Probably just to look cool.

Kyla slipped her sweater back on.

"So I'm guessing you'll ask us to take somepokedexes, document all known pokemons, bring back groceries?" Quin asked.

"All correct but the groceries. Quin, yours will be ready at the Pokemon center tomorrow, and Kyla,"

She had left.

"Well then. If you see her again, tell her I said good luck, and that her pokedex is also at the Pokemon center." Sycamore said.

"OK then. See you, mister most nonchalant man I've ever met!" Quin said.

He walked over to a café and got a seat. Moments later a waitress walked over.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" She asked. Pichu stood up.

"Pi pi pichu pichu pi!" It told its trainer, who nodded.

"I'd like to order a zebstrika espresso, a vanillux sundae with extra caramel sauce, and a double boufallant burger. For the little guy. I'll have a slice of cheesecake." He said. The waitress paused for a moment, but left to get his order. After a while their orders were delivered. Quin took a bite of his cheesecake and-

BZZZZZ.

Quin checked his phone. Nope. His pichu had already eaten everything, and was vibrating across the table. He grabbed his Pokemon and placed it away from the edge. The Pokemon grabbed a spoon and placed it on his trainer's head.

"Hey! Don't spoon me!" Quin laughed. He grabbed the spoon and his pichu, then used the spoon to launch the electric type across the room... Onto the waitress's head.

"Oh! Sorry ma'am!" Quin apologized.

She sighed and placed his pichu on the table.

"It's fine. Your fee is ten eighty five."

Quin payed with an extra five hundred poke tip, then hurried along to the Pokémon center.


End file.
